


Kissing Under The Mistletoe

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Santana is bored at a NYADA Christmas party that Rachel invited her to because she has feelings for the diva who doesn't know. Will Santana admit her feelings or will she get a little help some mistletoe?





	Kissing Under The Mistletoe

I don’t fuckin know why the hell I agreed to go to an NYADA Christmas party with Lady Hummel and Berry, knowing full well that it’s gonna be boring as hell and I’m not drunk enough to mingle with a bunch of theatre geeks. Oh wait, I know why. Because freakin Berry whined and pouted for me to come and I agreed to go because I wanted her to shut the hell up. It might also have to do with me having some romantic feelings for her but mostly I wanted her to stop whining. Sometimes I wonder why I like her so much. I’m leaning against a wall in a tight red dress with my hair down in curls and a bored expression on my face. I know that I’m the hottest of ass here and it’s always a party when I walk into a room but I don’t think that even with all of these awesomeness will be able to save this. I snag a glass of champagne off of the waiter that was passing by before downing it before setting it on the floor when a some sleazy guy comes walking up to me and I can smell the alcohol radiating off him in waves as he stumbles towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he leans against the wall with one hand to steady himself and smiles at me with what I guess is meant to be a sexy smirk. This guy has no idea what he’s getting himself into.

“Hey, I’m Ian and you’re fucking hot. Wanna ditch this party and go back to my place for some real fun?” Ian asked smirking.

“Not interesting” I said rolling my eyes.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I’m sure that I’ll be the best that you ever had”

“I highly don’t that and I’m pretty sure that I told you that I wasn’t interested. I am a lesbian for your information” I said frowning.

“Oh you’re a carpet muncher. That’s even hotter and you can bring a friend if you want” Ian said putting his hand on my waist.

 _Oh hell nah! No he didn’t say what I think he just said. I have taken a lot of shit from dickheads like him thinking that they change my mind about liking women. I didn’t take it from the assholes in high school and there’s no way that I’m taking it from this asshole now._ I was more than ready to punch this guy in his ugly ass face when I feel a presence stepping in-between me and the dickhead, removing the hand from my waist. I see that it’s Rachel and she’s smiling sweetly at the asshole but I can tell that it’s forced and hiding the anger that’s coming off of her. Ian looks at the diva questioningly and I’m wondering where the hell did she come from as well as how she get here so fact.

“Ian, it would be in your best interest if you left Santana alone and go home to sleep the alcohol off” Rachel said smiling.

“Oh I get it. You want to hop on the Ian train too and I am so down for that” Ian said smiling pervertedly.

“I have no interest in hopping on the Ian train or doing anything with you. If you keep pestering my girlfriend, there will be direr consequences” Rachel said glaring at him.

 _Girlfriend? Did she? Did Rachel just call me her girlfriend? Stay calm Lopez, Berry’s helping you getting of this jerk and didn’t mean anything by it._ Ian frowns before scoffing at us as he moves on to hit on another across the room. Lucky for him or else he would be getting know Snixx and she’s someone that you shouldn’t take lightly. Berry turns to faces me with a concerned look on her face before taking my hand in hers.

“Are you okay, San?” Rachel asked worried.

“I’m fine, Rach. I could’ve handle him myself” I said rolling my eyes.

“I know that you could have but knowing you that you would have let Snixx out and I didn’t want to have to bail you out of jail for assault” Rachel said giggling.

“You know me so well” I said smirking slightly.

“Yes, I do so let’s get out of here. It’s getting a little boring here” Rachel said smiling.

“What about Kurt?” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“He’s going home with Adam” Rachel said shrugging.

I grabbed my coat and my purse before following Rachel towards the entrance. The diva takes my hand in hers again as we walk to the entrance and stopping a few feet from the door. I stare at her confused on why she stopped and before I could ask why, she points upwards towards the archway. I looked up to see the mistletoe hanging above our heads and before I could say or do anything, I feel a pair of lips pressing against mine and hands on my hips. I froze as every coherent thought in my brain seemed to stop at this very moment. _Berry is kissing me. Rachel is kissing me. RACHEL FREAKIN BERRY IS KISSING ME!!!_ Before I could even reciprocate the kiss, I feel the petite singer pulling away. _Oh hell nah, she’s not getting away from me that easily._ I grabbed the back of her head as I crash the both of our lips together as I put my other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. I nipped and sucked on her bottom lip as a small moan escapes the diva’s lips and it makes me want her even more than I already do. I pulled to that those chocolate brown eyes are almost black with lust and… is that love? What just happened? I’m so confused.

“What was that, Berry?” I asked confused.

“I thought that it was quite obvious that I like you, San. I had do something to get your attention” Rachel said smiling.

“What are you talking about? Get my attention” I asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve liked you for a long time and I couldn’t take it anymore. I want you and no one else. I want to hold your hand, kiss you whenever I want, tell you how beautiful you are because you are and I want you to be mine… if you’ll have me” Rachel said blushing.

I couldn’t stop myself from smiling that my cheeks hurt before pulling my new girlfriend in for another kiss. I wish that I had done a lot sooner. Maybe coming to this party wasn’t a waste of time as I thought.

* * *

The End   



End file.
